Überdragon Bajula
Überdragon Bajula is among one of the strongest creatures in Duel Masters history, both in the background story and the metagame. In fact, it was one of the few cases where a trump card was so powerful that it has to be restricted, but not banned completely. Story Bajula is the strongest warrior of the fire civilization awoken by the Burning Beast drilling to the earth's core. He is so powerful, that he can dominate entire continents and is basically invincible at that time. However, when the Avatars attacked, the weakest of the Avatars, Wise Starnoid, Avatar of Hope appeared and defeated Bajula in one hit. After then his fate is unknown, but it could be possible that he reincarnated into numerous other forms, such as Bajula's Soul and Überdragon Bajulaterra. Card Explanation This is among one of the most intimidating juggernauts in Duel Masters history. It has 7 to 13000 power and triple breaker, which is pretty heavy for an evolution creature, but since it is in the Invincible Soul era, something like this with no demerits and a killer effect is already out of the scale level of strong. It's evolution bait is Dragons, which is troublesome in the past but now there should be no trouble due to all the cheap dragons running around. Even Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious, which is one of the most versatile creatures in the game, can be used as evolution bait. And now, this is what makes it so insane; When this creature attacks, choose up to 2 cards in your opponent's mana zone and put it into his graveyard. This is a very obviously evil effect because it removes mana more than the opponent can replenish. Each turn, the opponent charges a card in his mana zone, and when this creature is left alone and the opponent has 7 mana, it becomes; 7 > 5 > 6 > 4 > 5 > 3 > 4 > 2 > 3 > 1...... This means that as long as the opponent does not remove it, he cannot win at all because he won't be able to retaliate at all. And since it's an Evolution Creature, it gets no summoning sickness and can wreck havoc right from the start. Chump blocking does not work since the effect strikes regardless if the thing is blocked or not, and despite it has no removal resistance, due to its insane power, it becomes even harder and borderline impossible to block the thing off one-handed. And even if removed, it is a guaranteed 2 mana removal which is so insane that it needs no explanation. Due to this in the April of 2008, it is restricted to 1 along with Pacific Champion possibly due to the officials disliking difficult to deal with Evolution Creatures. In Revolution Saga, there is a new card known as Mega Manalock Dragon which is much more lighter and can often disable more mana than Bajula since most decks run 2 to 5 civilizations at that time, and Just like Bajula it is a fixed mana disable. since then Bajula was rarely seen, but Bajula still has an advantage of breaking 3 shields instantly, so it is not completely gone. Anime This is one of Shobu's trump cards, and also one of the cards that he uses in the GBA game. in that game, he had 4 Bajulas since it is unrestricted at that time. Category:Metagame Status:Outdated Category:Armored Dragon Category:Evolution Creature Category:Characters